Amour, Famille, Mort
by Zozo-kun
Summary: CONCOURS. Lorsque Zoro est bouleversé par la perte d'un être cher, Que peut-il se passer? Venez lire et vous le saurez! Un petit Zomi pour votre plus grand plaisir.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde, je poste cette fanfiction pour le concours de Nathdawn. Je sais pas combien de chapitre je vais écrire mais je ne suis pas inquiet, je laisse faire l'inspiration. J'espère que ça vous plaira! _

_Bonne lecture! :)_

C'était un jour comme les autres sur le sunny. Chacun de ses résidents vaquait à ses occupations. Luffy et Chopper pêchaient (pas grand chose d'ailleurs) pendant que Brook les encourageait en musique. Franky et Usopp bricolaient tout en discutant de la fameuse flotte du ''Grand Capitaine Usopp''. Sanji s'affairait aux fourneaux pour ses délicieuses sirènes, dont Robin qui feuilletait un énorme livre et Nami qui bronzait, toutes deux installées sur des transats. A quelques pas de là, Zoro entamait la seconde partie de son entraînement après une sieste de... 2 heures.

Donc c'était une journée comme une autre, où le **bateau **était aux alentours d'une île estivale comme une autre, et ils n'allaient pas tarder a débarquer.

Bref, revenons-en à ce qui nous intéresse. Tout en s'entraînant, le vert ne pouvait s'empêcher, du coin de l'œil, de reluquer la belle rousse qui se faisait dorer sous le soleil brûlant. Mais malgré sa discrétion, il fut vite démasqué par le cuistot. Quand il s'agit de ses colombes, celui-ci est toujours a l'affût. Il descendit les escaliers dans une tornade d'amour, des cœurs lui sortaient de toutes parts. Il servit ces demoiselles, se dirigea vers le bretteur et se planta droit comme un pic devant lui.

«- Oï marimo tu crois que je t'ai pas vu en train de mater ma Nami-swan, espèce de pervers dégénéré?»

Sur ces mots, il leva la jambe et lui décocha un coup de latte en pleine tronche. Le dit pervers dégénéré se leva, la trace de la semelle en plein milieu du visage, laissant tomber ses poids de 2 tonnes sur le pont dans un fracas monstrueux et dégaina. Les deux adversaires étant prêts à se battre, s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre toutes armes dehors. Le duel commença et des flots d'insultes de tous genres fusaient.

Pour une fois ils avaient du public: tous arrêtèrent leurs activités, surpris non seulement par le bruit des altères en chute, mais aussi par la cause de cette énième dispute.

Seule une personne n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé d'un pouce, la navigatrice. Malgré son aire ''je m'en fous'', elle avait suivi toute la conversation et commençait à rougir. Elle décida d'intervenir, même si elle était flattée qu'ils se battent pour elle.

D'un majestueux mouvement, elle abattit ses poings sur le crâne des deux hommes, qui, assommés, tombèrent a terre.

«- Vous en avez pas marre de vous battre? Vous avez quel âge, sérieux? Je sais que je suis désirée mais pas au point de ravager le bateau!»

Elle arborait un magnifique sourire, à la fois sadique et flatté.

Les deux bagarreurs, s'en se soucier de la **douleur, **se relevèrent et s'inclinant devant la trésorière, s'excusèrent, rouges de honte.

Après ce mouvement d'agitation, ils se séparèrent et reprirent ce qu'ils avaient laissé de coté.

_voilà pour le premier chapitre. Le prochain est pour bientôt. D'ici là je veux plein de reviews. _

_Merci d'avance, à plus._


	2. La mysterieuse ado

_Me revoilà pour le second chapitre de ma fic._

_Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et vos reviews. _

_Disclaimer: Ils sont tous à Oda sauf Émilie, c'est ma création._

* * *

_Bonne lecture!_

Son **sang **ruisselait le long de sa poitrine. Tous la regardaient d'un air béat et fusillaient du regard le salopard qui avait osé Elle s'effondra au sol, sa respiration ralentissait. Chopper, Nami et Usopp accoururent à ses côtés.

«- Vite, il faut l'emmener dans l'infirmerie!»

Tous trois se précipitèrent après cet ordre donné par le médecin.

Zoro était à genoux, il pleurait. On n'aurait jamais pensé que le roc qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments puisse pleurer autant. Le tenant dans ses bras, Robin tentait de le calmer. Franky, Brook, Sanji et Luffy étaient en position de combat, prêts à faire regretter ce geste inexcusable.

Mais qui était cette jeune fille qui faisait pleurer le bretteur? Pour le découvrir, nous allons faire un bond dans le temps de quelques semaines.

OoO Début du flash back OoO

Ils avaient finalement mouillé dans le port de cette petite île. D'après la navigatrice, il faudrait une semaine pour que le log pose se recharge.

Chacun avait une tâche bien spécifique. Le vert et le blond, bien malgré eux, devaient se ravitailler en vivres. L'archéologue et le petit renne devaient trouver des médicaments et autres trucs de ce genre. Le capitaine devait aider le sniper à trouver du matériel pour refaire une beauté au sunny. Le squelette et le cyborg, eux, étaient de garde. Quand à la rousse, comme dans ses habitudes, se donnait quartier libre pour faire du shopping en ville. Ils se donnèrent une heure de retour et disparurent dans la foule.

Plus tard, à cette même heure, tout le monde se retrouva. Seul un manquait à l'appel. Le marimo s'était, comme toujours, paumé. Ils se lancèrent donc à sa recherche.

De son côté, il venait de se retrouver dans un cul-de-sac. Lorsqu'il commença à se retourner, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille. C'était une adolescente de 15 ans à tout casser. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux de couleur de jade pâle. Ses cheveux, d'une longueur battant tous les records, même celui de Nami, était d'un vert éclatant, qui, dans le coucher de soleil, éblouissait ceux qui les regardaient. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait des formes pouvant faire jalouser les plus belles femmes du monde. Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe noire avec des cuissardes en cuir noir. Elle tenait dans ses mains une feuille qu'elle lui tendit. Il la prit et remarqua que c'était un de ses avis de recherche. Surpris, il jeta la feuille en l'air et posa la main sur son sabre. La fille recula et le regarda droit dans l'œil.

«- Tu es bien Roronoa Zoro?

- Qui le demande?

- Je m'appelle Émilie.

- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire?

- Plus précisément, Roronoa Émilie.»

Sur cette annonce, il resta bouche bée à observer la gamine.

«-Cela fait plus de 7 ans que je suis à ta recherche. Notre mère avant de mourir, m'as dit que j'avais un grand frère et dans son dernier souffle, elle m'a tendu ton avis de recherche...»

Elle sanglotait et, dans un mouvement impulsif, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle sursauta et releva la tête. D'un air grave, il la regardait de son œil émeraude. Comme s'il voulait lire dans ses pensées.

Après quelques minutes à rester ainsi et attendant qu'elle se calme, il lui sourit. Son sourire était empli de joie.

Sans plus attendre, ils sortirent de la ruelle et se dirigèrent vers le port. Par un quelconque miracle, Zoro arriva à retrouver son chemin. Arrivé devant ses compagnons qui l'attendaient, il se prit une rouste qui lui valut une autre bosse, gentiment offerte par la sorcière. Il passa outre. Ayant remarqué que la fillette, s'étant cachée dans son dos, intriguait ses nakamas, il lui donna la main et la montra aux yeux de tous.

«- Je vous présente Émilie, c'est ma petite sœur.

- En... enchantée.»

Pour simple réponse, ils eurent un «euhhhh» collectif. Puis l'adolescente se retrouva vite encerclée et bombardée de questions. Le bretteur y remédia...

Maintenant tous en ligne devant elle, il entama les présentations.

«- Celui tout à droite avec le chapeau de paille, c'est...

- Monkey D Luffy!, dit le jeune fille. A côté de lui, avec le long nez, c'est sniperking alias Usopp le menteur. La grande brune, c'est Nico Robin et la petite au caractère bien trempé, c'est Nami, la chatte voleuse. Puis le blondinet, il s'agit de Sanji La Jambe Noire. Ensuite le mignon Chopper et l'effrayant Brook. Enfin le cyborg Franky.»

Tous était émerveillés par sa connaissance sur les mugiwaras et l'assurance qu'elle avait remarquablement acquise. La petite tentait de réprimer un rire lorsqu'elle croisa leurs yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Une fois calme, son frère lui posa le question fatale:

«- Comment sais-tu tout ça?

- Je te l'ai dit, je te cherche depuis longtemps et quand j'ai su que tu étais pirate, je me suis intéressée de plus près à tes amis.»

Après avoir retrouvé leurs airs sérieux, ils remarquèrent que la nuit était déjà bien avancée et décidèrent d'aller se reposer. Émilie fut accueillie à bras ouverts dans la chambre des filles.

Le lendemain, pendant toute la journée, elle resta collée au sabreur ainsi que toutes celles qui suivirent.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la cinquième bagarre depuis que l'ado avait rejoint l'équipage venait de débuter.

«- Qu'est-ce t'as a regarder ma frangine avec tant d'insistance, sourcils en vrille?

- Je ne peux résister aux jolies femmes, tête de cactus.

- Que je ne te vois pas lui tourner autour ou sinon je te tranche en lamelle, sale love-cook.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, tronche de gazon!»

La dispute dura une dizaine de minutes. Elle fut stoppée non pas par la rousse mais par un coup de feu. Trop occupés, aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué le bateau pirate qui se tenait à côté. Il se retournèrent vers son origine et virent la jeune fille se tenir le seins gauche. Elle enlevât sa main et tous remarquèrent un trou juste au dessus. Et...

OoO Fin du flash back OoO

Les quatre hommes se jetèrent sur le bateau ennemi. En l'espace de 5 minutes, ils décimèrent l'équipage adverse.

Une fois ceci fait, ils emmenèrent le capitaine, qu'ils n'avaient pas touché, devant Zoro. Il se releva, sécha ses larmes et regarda le coupable d'un regard si intense, que s'il avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux, il serait mort une bonne dizaine de fois.

Il s'agenouilla devant l'homme a terre et le frappa de toute sa haine.

«- Pourquoi t'as fais ça, espèce de bâtard?

- Je viens me venger.

- Mais t'es qui, bordel?

- Tu ne te souviens donc pas de moi? Il y a un an, tu as détruit mon navire et tué mes compagnons. Aujourd'hui, je les ai vengés.»

Le bretteur s'acharna de ses poings sur le mec qui n'avait pas la moindre once de peur ou de regrets dans le regard. Le vert se releva et le regarda. L'ennemi se redressa malgré ses blessures et s'apprêta à lui cracher au visage...

«- Dos fleur, clutch!»

La grande brune venait de l'achever.

«- Jamais je ne laisserai un compagnon aussi triste être sali à ce point»

Il se retournèrent vers elle qui eut tout juste le temps de voir le second du capitaine de précipiter vers l'infirmerie.

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. Et vous dis à bientôt et attends vos reviews avec impatience._

_Je sors un peu du conteste mais c'est une partie importante pour la suite qui ne vas pas tarder a arriver._

_Bye! _


	3. Tristesse mortelle

_Salut tout le monde. Voici le troisième chapitre. _

_Désolé pour cette attente, moi et la motivation on n'est pas très amis. Mais bon ce qui compte c'est qu'il est là. _

_Je sais pas du tout si ce sera le dernier ou pas, en tout cas, on verra!_

_Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi sauf Émilie._

_Ah, et encore merci pour vos reviews, je vous adore._

* * *

_Bonne lecture. _

Rappelez-vous, Zoro a découvert sa sœur Émilie sur une île estivale. Au fûr et à mesure que le temps passait, ils se rapprochaient et devenaient de plus en plus intimes. Mais un drame survint. Personne n'aurait crû qu'un pirate, ayant soif de vengeance, eut l'idée de tirer sur elle pendant que son frère se battait avec le Cook. Après l'extermination totale de l'équipage ennemi, on retrouvait Zoro au chevet de sa frangine.

**OoOoOoO**

Cela faisait trois jour que l'accident s'était produit. Émilie ne s'était pas réveillée depuis lors. Chopper avait réussi à extraire la balle mais elle avait touché des organes vitaux. Il était même surpris qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Et cela faisait trois jours que notre Vert n'avait pas quitter l'infirmerie. Tout le monde était inquiet. Il se laissait dépérir à vue d'œil: il ne mangeait pas les repas qu'on lui apportait, ne buvait plus, ne dormait plus, et passait son temps à pleurer et culpabiliser.

Pour lui aussi, le médecin se demandait comment il était encore conscient. Il avait même essayé de découper son capitaine qui s'était trop approché de lui. Personne ne pouvait plus rentrer dans l'infirmerie à part le tanuki.

«- Zoro, il faut que tu te reposes, tu commences à avoir de la **fièvre**!

- M'en fous je...

- J'en ai marre, c'est moi le docteur, tu vas m'écouter ou sinon j'utilise la force.»

Jamais dans l'histoire du Sunny, nous ne verrons le petit renne aussi en colère.

«- Heavy point !»

Sous sa forme humaine, il se jeta sur le bretteur une seringue à la main. Un combat débuta entre les deux nakamas. C'est Chopper qui gagna avec l'avantage que le second du capitaine soit mal en point, surtout à cause de la fatigue accumulée. Il se séparèrent mais Zoro ne remarqua pas la seringue plantée dans son épaule. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'écroulait sur le parquet.

Quatre jours plus tard, il se réveilla enfin. En ouvrant l'œil, il remarqua tout l'équipage autour de lui. Il jeta un regard tueur en direction du plus jeune, puis interrogateur lorsqu'il vit le lit de sa sœur vide. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers celui-ci.

«- Où est-elle? Est-ce qu'elle va bien?»

Il lut la réponse sur le visage de ses compagnons. C'est alors que Nami s'avança et le prit dans ses bras.

«- Je suis vraiment désolée, Emilie est...»

Il la rejeta violemment ce qui la fit tomber sur les fesses.

«- Impossible, tu mens espèce de sorcière!»

Les yeux de la navigatrice s'emplirent de larmes. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers lui, leva la main et l'abattit sur sa joue. Tout le monde, même le concerné, était bouche bée. Elle partit ensuite en claquant la porte. Tous la suivirent sauf le vert qui s'assit sur le lit, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent Zoro avait totalement disparu de la surface de la terre...

_voilà pour le troisième._

_Il est court mais c'est fait exprès! J'ai séparé le chapitre de base en deux parties._

_De toute façon, vous découvrirez bien la suite... en attendant je voudrais plein de reviews svp car elles sont ma vitamine!_

_Bisous et je vous dit à bientôt!_


	4. Tendresse charnelle

_こんにちは、誰もが、ここで私の話の最後から二番目の章の結果である。 _

_Kon'nichiwa, daremoga, koko de watashi no hanashi no saigo kara ni-banme no shō no kekkadearu. _

_Traduction: Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite de l'avant dernier chapitre de mon histoire._

_Désolé pour ce petit message en japonnais mais j'adore tellement cette langue! 3_

_Enfin des moments croustillants! Du moins, vous aller devoir faire marcher votre imagination, car je suis plus spécialisé dans le sexe entre hommes (petit clin d'œil au Zosan ;P) _

_Si tu n'a pas d'imagination, ne lis pas!_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Zoro avait totalement disparu de la surface de la terre...

... Il ne mangeait plus et personne ne l'avait vu depuis la mort tragique de sa petite sœur. Mais tout le monde savait où il était.

Deux semaines passèrent et l'équipage se demandait s'il était encore en vie. Nami, fermement décidée à le faire descendre de sa tour, s'arma de courage et entreprit son ascension le long du mât sous le regard de ses nakamas. A chaque mouvement, elle craignait sa réaction. Enfin, elle arriva à proximité de la trappe de la vigie. Elle prit un grande inspiration et la poussa. Elle entra en fermant les yeux et referma derrière elle. De leur côté, les autres s'étaient dispersés lorsque la rousse eut disparu.

Robin s'était installée sur un transat et tout en feuilletant son livre, gardait un œil sur la vigie, guettant le moindre signe de vie. Elle ne voulait pas braver la règle de sa navigatrice: «Je t'interdis formellement d'user de ton pouvoir pour nous espionner!». Elle avait compris pourquoi une telle interdiction, et c'est en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer là haut, qu'elle alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, dans les environs de midi, tous se réunirent autour de l'énorme poteau, car la brune venait de détecter des mouvements et avait vu la porte s'ouvrir. Toujours observés, les koibito descendaient. A la surprise de tout le monde, leur premier réflexe fut de se prendre la main. L'archéologue eut un petit sourire. Le vert, remarquant le cuistot qui avait l'air de bouillir de rage, le regarda avec un air moqueur et pris l'ex-sorcière par la taille pour enfin l'embrasser. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir la silhouette du cook avant que la porte de la cuisine ne claque.

D'abord, ils furent félicités pour leur relation naissante. Puis on se préoccupa de l'état du bretteur. Il fut de suite conduit à l'infirmerie.

Quelques jours passèrent et tout redevint normal, sauf que le blond ne s'occupait plus ni de son meilleure ennemi, ni de sa sirène aux cheveux couleur cuivre; et que le couple dormait désormais dans une chambre à part et était inséparable. Quant à leurs caractères, ils étaient devenus doux comme des agneaux.

Une question trottait dans toutes les têtes, et c'est l'historienne qui eut le courage de poser celle-ci, lors d'un repas.

«- Dites les tourtereaux, que s'est-il passé lorsque vous n'étiez que tous les deux?

- Ça, c'est un secret!»

Et un sourire aux lèvres, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du sabreur, qui déposa un baiser sur son front, ce qui énerva une fois de plus le ''sourcils en vrille''.

Néanmoins, nous avons un avantage, nous,nous pouvons nous immiscer dans les souvenirs des gens, en particulier ceux de Nami.

**OoOoOoO**

… Elle entra tout en fermant les yeux et referma derrière elle. Elle les ouvrit et regarda autour d'elle, la vigie était sombre et il n'y avait aucune âme qui vive. C'est une respiration qui attira son intention. Quand sa vue s'habitua enfin à l'obscurité, elle aperçut une silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle s'approcha et remarqua que pour survivre, Zoro s'était mis comme dans une sorte d'hibernation. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et par un rayon de soleil passant a travers les stores, constata l'ampleur des dégâts.

Il avait perdu tout de son bronzage, il était pâle, ses cheveux décoloraient, l'arrêt brutal d'entraînement et la dénutrition avait ravagé son corps d'athlète. On aurait dit qu'il avait pris 30 ans d'un coup. Malgré cela, elle décida d'y aller en douceur car elle savait que cette **blessure** aurait du mal a se refermer, si elle se refermait un jour.

«- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es?»

Il ouvrit son œil et plongea son regard dans celui de sa nakama.

«- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi!

- En même temps, je t'es jamais rien...

- Non mais, tu te fous de ma gueule!»

Elle le gifla et s'écarta. Pendant une heure, ce qui leur parut une éternité, ils restèrent là, à cogiter.

Puis elle se rapprocha de lui, refit les mêmes gestes et le regardant encore, lui dit:

«- Tu sais que tu me tapes sur les nerfs! Mais c'est ça que j'adore tant chez toi!»

Et sans prendre son temps, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé. Elle en lécha le bord pour réclamer l'entrée. Il venait de déplier ses jambes et elle se retrouvait assise sur celles-ci. Leurs langues dansaient une valse sensuelle. Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Elle agrippa le bas de son t-shirt et l'enleva. Zoro fit pareil. En recommençant leur baiser passionné et langoureux, il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de sa belle. Ce seront les dernières images qu'on aura d'eux pendant un petit moment. Nous préférons les laisser tranquilles dans leur intimité.

Quand nous sommes revenus les voir, il était allongés, et Nami avait sa tête sur le torse. Ils étaient nus, en sueur et essoufflés. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se laissèrent câliner par Morphée. Dans un dernier souffle, elle lâcha un petit « Je te hais!», auquel il répondit « Moi aussi!».

Le lendemain midi, ils furent réveillés par un rayon de soleil. Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

**OoOoOoO**

Ils quittèrent la table et c'est Sanji qui se chargea, comme d'habitude, de la vaisselle. Les deux amants s'enfermèrent dans la chambre, pour la énième fois.

* * *

_Tadam! _

_Le prochain épisode: Sanji_

_Reviewez svp, même en mal, c'est pas grave, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Arigatō à tous!_

_Biz!_


	5. Sanji

_Bon ben, voilà le dernier chapitre! :'(_

_Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ce chapitre tourne autour de Sanji._

_Il était facultatif mais je l'ai quand même poster. Je ne garantie rien sur sa taille. Je l'avoue, il n'est pas très intéressant! :S_

_Bonne lecture quand même._

* * *

Ce jour là, Sanji était de très mauvaise humeur. Comme tout les jours depuis que sa princesse s'était mis avec cette espèce de brute, d'ailleurs. Mais là c'était pire. Si on n'avait le malheur de poser le regard sur lui, il bouillait de rage. Robin n'avait pas eu son cocktail et les autres se faisaient régulièrement assommés. C'est a ce moment que tout commença.

Sous la colère, le blond avait eu le malheur d'envoyer paitre la navigatrice, qui avait essayer de lui parler. Il s'était donc mis a dos le nouveau chéri de Madame. Encore une bagarre commença, mais sa se voyait que du côté du cook c'était très (trop) sérieux. Après quelques minutes, dans le feu de l'action, ça a dérapé. Un coup de pied trop bien placé et Zoro se retrouve avec trois côtes cassées. Un cri de douleur et tout l'équipage regarde le bretteur s'effondrer. Tous se précipitèrent, Nami en première. Dans l'agitation le cuisinier s'était éclipser tandis que l'autre était transporter d'urgence a l'infirmerie.

Plus tard, Chopper sortit de celle-ci en disant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Une semaine passa et tous redevint normale. Les amoureux ayant discuter longuement se mirent en quête de leur nakama. Ils le retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, qu'il n'avait pas quitter depuis la bagarre. C'est la rousse qui débuta la conversation.

«- Sanji, Peut-on te parler?

- NON!

-On veut juste te parler! Tu pourrais aux moins être poli au minimum.»

Le vert commençait sérieusement a s'impatienter et a s'énerver.

«- Chérie, laisse-nous entre homme stp.

- Mais...

- Stp ma puce!»

Elle renonça aux revendications, embrassa et s'exécuta. Une fois la porte fermer, il se jeta sur le blond, le plaqua au mur, en lui tenant la gorge d'une poigne de fer.

«- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive?

- En quoi ça te regarde, tronche de gazon?

- En quoi ça me regarde? Tu m'as briser trois côtes!

- Et alors? Ce n'est pas comme ci tu ne t'étais jamais blesser!

- Jamais avec toi! Malgré tout, tu es mon ami et ne viens pas me dire que tout va bien!

- Tu tiens vraiment a savoir?  
- OUI!

- Et ben voilà, je suis jaloux de toi!»

L'escrimeur le lâcha et s'assit par terre. L'autre fit pareil.

«- Et en plus je me sens coupable.

- Comment ça?

- Sans moi, Émilie serait encore là! Et puis, toi, la brute épaisse qui trouve l'Amour en claquant des doigts, ça m'énerve! Je suis beau, galant, romantique, pourtant j'ai beau courir après toutes les femmes je n'ai jamais trouver la bonne. Alors que toi, mon ami et rival, tu y es arrivé. Voilà pourquoi je suis jaloux.»

Son nakama était pensif. Puis il s'approcha et pris le pris dans ses bras.

«- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute! Quand a l'amour, tu le croisera un jour, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Merci!»

Il se recula et d'un air très sérieux, lui mis son poing dans la gueule à deux reprises.

«- Ça, c'est pour mes côtes; Et lui, pour le plaisir.

- Aieuuuh, ça fait mal!»

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et éclatèrent de rire.

«- Maintenant dégage de ma cuisine marimo, j'ai un repas à préparer.»

Il sortit et retrouva sa choupinette. Il lui expliqua et elle alla voir Sanji, qui eut le droit, pour la première fois, à un bisous. Et elle ressortit.

Après cela, tout redevint comme avant. Sanji s'intéressait de nouveau à Nami, toujours sous le regard attentif de son chéri. Et les bagarres de gamins reprirent.

* * *

_Alors voilà le dernier chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plut._

_Je tiens à remercier tout le monde de m'avoir lu et/ou suivit, et tout particulièrement ma princesse, Nathdawn (je t'adore)! _

_Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès de tout(es) mes concurrent(e)s que je n'ai pas pu lire. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas ça ne m'empêche pas de vous lire plus tard. _

_Ah en fait, je trouve dommage que certain(e)s ont dû abandonner. A vous, je vous souhaite de continuer votre histoire et même de continuer a écrire pour notre plus grand plaisir. _

_Petit quizz: A votre avis, comment s'appellera la fille des deux amoureux? Donner moi votre réponse par reviews et je vous répondrai par PM!_

_私はあなたを愛して！ _

_Watashi wa anata o aishite! _

_Je vous aime!_


	6. Merci

Je tiens à préciser que ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

**Je remercie tous et toutes mes concurrent(e)s pour cette magnifique compétition.**

**Je remercie aussi le jury**. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ma joie quand j'ai vu que j'étais nominé deux fois et que j'ai gagné **la palme du ********couple hétéro le plus original. XD**

**Je vous incite a aller lire les résultats.**

**Comme l'a précisé ********ma Princesse Nath****, je fais de ********la pub**** (à la va-vite) ********aux gagnant(e)s****. Mais pas seulement, j'en fais pour ********tout le monde****. Ah! Et aussi pour ********mon espèce, qui est très rare ici: les hommes****. Bravo les mecs, les ********fan- fictions ne sont pas réservées à la gente féminine, comme le yaoi d'ailleurs. ;P**

******Encore un grand merci à vous tous, je vous adore!**

******!**


End file.
